The Goddess and The Temptress
by ParkGrapes
Summary: Before: Naomi is a heart breaker. Emily is a shy-cute-chubby girl Now: Naomi is head over heels in love with a sexy-smart-gorgeous Emily. What will happen to the Future?.. .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first fic. So as a first timer as me, I don't know if this one is good. I m more of a reader actually. :)**

**I really don't know if this will be** **followed with new chapters..but who knows.**

**depends if you'll like it or not. This is unbeta'd so forgive for the mistakes..enjoy all.**

**.**

Chapter One: The Goddess and the Temptress

"Fuck it! Where the hell are the twins? We're almost leaving!" It has been ages since they are standing outside Effy's flat when Cook said those words. Everybodys anxious as to why the twins are so late when it is Katie's plan that they leave for that fucking pub at 8 but it's been a hour past and not even a finger of them can be seen. Naomi is already drunk, and she knows it. Everythings circling around and she's out of it by now. When she saw her, she thought it was Katie, because everybody thinks she's the hotter twin. Though she for one is not convince about that. She has the eye for someone else ever since college. When she met the gang. And now she can't be wrong. As they are approaching she knew for sure it's not Katie. It is the other twin, the twin she adores ever since college.

'Course nobody knew that, nobody except Effy, smirking at her just as she is oggling the beauty that is Emily, Emily Fucking Fitch! Of course she's a Fitch. who wouldn't have guessed her chubby figure and cute face on college could be this stunning and steaming hot figure walking by her sister. Oh did she just said steaming? Yes, steaming because by now that they have reach their spot. The temperature is rising.. "Oh Fuck me please!" she thought out loud..if she could just say it to her now!

"Thank you for sticking your nickers on! My freak of a sister is late due to her so out of this world university. And I so have the responsibility to wait for her so she can come with us tonight if you guys so wanna ask for explanation." Katie said obviously SO annoyed with her sister. "Oh thank you SO Katie" She thought.

"Lets go then" Effy said to no one, uninterested as usual. But when she looked at Emily she smiled genuinely. "Hey guys!" OhMaGod that voice, kill me now! I look at Emily smiling shyly at us and I coudn't help but think she haven't change at all. Or could I be wrong?

"Fuck me Red, it's been a while and you look so fucking mint!. Fancy some welcoming willy waggle with Uncle Cook since I've missed yah!" Cook grinning creepily on Emily whose clearly blushing. "Save it Cook she's not interested". Katie said disgustedly. She sighed with relief that Katie said something first before she utter something to Cook she's gonna regret later for feeing jealous of his advances to her precious Emily. oh come on can't she at least claim her as "Her Precious!"

They made it to the pub by half past 9 and she needed a drink. She's been silent through the whole walk coming to the Uncle Keith's. Effy smirking her way as they walk after the twins and Cook walking first saying something to Emily who seems to be amused throughout the whole one sided conversation. What Cook said she never knew, she never listened. She was busy looking at Emily who never even once looked at her way. She hated it. Hated the feeling that Emily forgot about her. When she never once forget about her cute button nose, her adorable smile, her chubby figure that she used to like in every single way. She hated it that it makes Emily feel ugly. Because to her that figure never once made her ugly in her eyes. She was always special to Naomi. And always willl be. But now that she changed physically. It seems like she has changed in everyway. And she missed that attention Emily gave her when they were in College. She missed that cute-adorable-chubby Emily.

She downed the beer Cook gave them from the bar. Everybodys here now, Pandora excitedly chatting with Emily with Thomas on her side smiling Emily's way. JJ sitting listening intently with what the two girls are talking about. Freddie sitting next to JJ seems lost at Effy's way whose sitting next to Katie looking annoyed at something that doesn't even exists. And she sitting next to Cook whose happily watching everyone the way like she did. "So blondie, how do you feel about this reunion huh?" she looks at Cook frowning and said "I don't know Cook, seems like a natural night out to me"

"Nah my girl. This is special, Emily and JJ are here. Since we haven't been on a night out with them for a while." He's right Emily was not here the whole uni years. She left for London and studied there alone. And so is JJ he moved there with his family, but Cook is persistent on asking him to hang out with them so he moved back with Cook and Freddie. She thought it was nice. The two boys needs someone to take care of them, and JJ is perfect for the job.

She drinks again and said nothing just looking at the dancefloor so she can be preoccupied with her Emily enduced thoughts. She has changed. She only looked at her once, smiled and then thats it. No "Hi Naomi", No "How are you?", Not even "I love you Naoms!"

She said that once. And she will never say it again. Oh how she wished she'd say it again. Then she will make sure she will do it right this time. She kept on asking herself why she has to let her go. She regret it. Every bit of it. Every word she said. But then thinking about it. She thought it was the right thing to do. Because she doesn't deserve Emily. Because Emily is a Goddess and she is the Temptress..

.

**So this is it..I hope it doesn't disappoint you all.**

**please R and R**

**rock on! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now here is my next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite'd etc my story.. I don't know if this one will suffice you with your burning curiosity about what happened. I'm actually not giving anything away that easily. LOL**

**But I do hope you guys will enjoy this one. As much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Again, this one is not edited. Any mistake are all mine, I wish I have someone to review it first.**

**I am sorry for not being able to put disclaimer on the first chapter. So improper of me. I'm sorry, really**

**So i guess my chance to make everything right.. Disclaimer: SKINS is not mine, or any character!.. there you go!. :D**

Chapter 2: Back In Your Head:

Naomi woke up with great pounding on her head. It was one hell of a night. She felt exhausted from drinking too much and dancing the night away after accepting that Emily won't be giving her the attention she so desperately crave after years of absence in her life. She wonders why all of a sudden her character changed just because Emily was with them. She was not like that before, because in those days she can have any woman she wants. She can even have any man if she wants. She never needed to make an effort getting any girl's attention, they come to her. But that night was different because she wanted no one. No one but Emily, and it annoys her because never did she even talk to her. As if she doesn't exists! She wanted to approach her once, wave her hand in front of the readhead's face and say "Duh, Emily i'm here! Naomi..remember me?.." just in case she was not able to recognize her presence. But the typical Naomi never does that. And so she never did approach her.

First time in a long time she fear for her life now that Emily is staying for good, she might just loose herself and the wall she built for years blocking everyone away. She had done it before, you know, pushed Emily away. But now she is desperate to make her a part of her life again. No, it is not because she has changed physically. She knew from the start she wanted Emily no matter how she looked like. Well it is because she has experienced years without her. SHE MISSED EMILY. She made a mistake of pushing her away and now she is to suffer.

"Eat your heart out Campbell.." she said rather loudly facing the mirror. Way to mock herself. "Well, this is your chance. Come on Campbell. Put yourself together and fight for Emily..you see..she belongs to you. And you..(pointing to herself at the mirror) ..you belong to her. And now that she is here you can win her back!.So go ahead and win her back!.." standing straighter and patting her shoulder as an act of moral support.

She sighed and turned on the ipod that started The Con by Tegan and Sara blaring in the whole flat. She busied herself in the kitchen cooking and singing or rather shouting the chorus of the song _"Nobody likes to but I really like to cry!,..nobody likes me maybe if I cry!".._

This day is the start of her battle to win Emily back. And nothing should spoil it!. Because she is Naomi "The Sensational" Campbell. And she can win anyone alright!

After finishing her morning routine she's ready to leave the house heading to The Warmth. Its a coffee/tea house where people hang out to scape the busy city. Effy and her are a fan of reading and so they put up a small business which people can have coffee and hang out to read. It's not to earn money actually, more of a hobby. Given the fact that they are from well off family and both has stable jobs. Her being writer/editor in a publishing company and Effy being a web designer so they can enjoy their time since it is a home based job. She parked her gray Honda Civic Si Sedan in the parking lot and enter the establishment greeting Susie at the back of the counter.  
"Morning Suss" she winked at the woman in her 40's. Susie might be old enough for the concept of the business but they trust her more than anybody to manage the shop. She's a friend of Gina, her mother, and both her and Effy knew her since birth. She knew really well about coffees, teas and books so she is just perfect.

"Good morning Nai! Oh, Effy is already inside waiting for you actually. Said you should head at the back garden. She's having coffee in there." Susie smiled at her and she gave her thanks opening a door leading to the back of the bar. They really put up a garden at the back for people who wanted to enjoy a more environmental atmosphere to relax.

"Hey Eff. You're quite early, what's with it. It's not usual you are here this early." she smiled at the uncharacteristic early arrival of her bestfriend given the fact that they were hammered the night before.

"Well, I was just excited to see you. You know how much I become anxious if I don't see you everyday!" Effy smirked.

"Fuck off! I know you're up to something. You wouldn't be so excited to see me if it weren't for nothing!" She said to get her bestfriend straight to the point.

"Emily is getting married" Effy said casually but keeping eye contact to see her reaction about the information she gave her.  
"Oh!..that would be nice" She said with all the strength she could muster trying not to give anything away, but she knew Effy could read her like a book. Since childhood Effy is able to tell if she's upset or happy about anything. She and her mother are the only persons that could break through her wall. The burning sensation in her heart is so intense it needed to burst. How can everything be so hard for her. She just wanted to be with Emily. She wanted to be happy.

"Eff I.." she started trying not to cry

"I know Nai.."

"But..Emily belongs to me!. I woke up this morning, faced the mirror and told myself I am to win her back! She can't be doing this to me! I mean we should be together! She loves me Eff, you know that. She said she loves me!"

".YOU Nai. Maybe she already did move on. Katie, Emily and I were talking last night while you were dancing, oh I mean when you were trying to ruin the dance floor..do you know how shameful you are when you drunken dance?..well anyway, Katie told me that Emily is getting married next month with her boyfriend of 5 months" Effy said smirking, clearly enjoying bombarding her with information about Emily's future marriage.

"NO, no, no..I have to do something. Elizabeth you should help me. You've seen me without Ems before. I was a wrecked. I can't loose her again." She said with unshed tears in her eyes. There is no point on blocking her emotions now. It's Effy after all, and she knew how she feels about Emily. And she will never hide it to her.

"Don't Elizabeth me Naomi. You know you're happiness means so much to me. So YOU should do something about it. And I am here to support you. But what you should do is not to steal her away from her fiance. That's selfish and totally not a fair fight. You should make her realize you two are special together. But if she doesn't realize that. It's time to let go, Nai"

She blinked a few times. "Wow that was some speech there Eff" she said smiling. Having heard what her best friend said lift the giant stone crushing her heart a bit. "You are right. I don't want to force myself to her. But she got to realize, we should be together."

"Yes, so stop being a pussy. Now is the time for you to go after her!.. Oh and by the way, the twins are coming here later" Effy already heading for the door that leads inside the shop, left Naomi with the nervous feeling of seeing Emily so abruptly.

Well, she hadn't made a plan yet..

**Thanks for reading..**

**Rock on everyone!. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry if this is not enough. Few things I have realize in the process of making this chapter. One, is that every author in here are brilliant, why? because they were able to upload chapters after chapters..I've never realize how hard juggling life, work/studies and fanfictions until I upload my own story. LOL..kudos to all the amazing author in here..**

**Next, is that people who review and read my story are amazing, why? merely because they are putting up with my shit chapters..(another) LOL..**

**I am sorry if this chapter is again shit..but hey, im trying..you see this is my first. Maybe I can develop some skills and who knows I might improve if I write my next story. That is, if I can finish this one.. *sheepish smiles***

**so this is..**

Chapter 3. This is How it Goes Down

Ever wonder how it feels like when you wanted to tell someone you love them. But everytime you think about saying it you are so scared to the point of loosing your mind. And even when you are trying to picture out yourself on a situation wherein you are face to face with them on a romantic place, with a romantic song playing on the background, with no ones watching and then on the very second of opening your mouth you don't even know what to say or how to say it.

And what if they laughed at you? What if they don't feel the same? What if after pouring your heart out and baring yourself naked of all the truth you tried to hide inside, everything will just be a waste because then you shall realize they want someone else?.. And you are bound to crash, to be crashed to a million tiny pieces! Unfixeable, and unmendable..

Naomi is not one for Feelings. She is a Thinker. She uses her brain and not her heart on everything. She never felt the need to feel for anyone before. Ever since college, people are always bound to get attracted to her. She being an intelligent-gorgeous-popular girl. Everybody likes her, it annoys her sometimes but seeing the good side of it, she swims in the pool of popularity. She plays her cards right, she picks with keenness who to be with and how to be with. It sounds terrible, but that was because she's afraid. Afraid to get hurt. Oh yes! the words AFRAID and HURT. Mix the two together is a recipe for disaster. Nobody but her bestfriend Effy and her mom knew of those words. She had experienced a lot of things in the past that she never wanted to happen again. And so she always hide them by being a total heartless person. She never feels, she thinks. Because thinking will protect you from your fear. It will warn you if you are about to step on the "hurt zone".

Eversince Emily, she had experienced a lot of fear. And she tried to pushed it aside. Made friends with her, hang out with her, because Emily is the nicest person she ever met. She never judge, she never complain, she never keep grudges. Being with her makes her light, happy and afraid at the same time and she fell so hard she never knew how to stand up again and she FEELS. Everybody in college thought Emily is just shadow of her sister, few people knew her name. But to Naomi she is the world. She is the reason she wanted to go to college, the reason she hangs out with her twin even though she can't stand Katie, the reason why she is inspired to review for the exams because Emily appreciates when she had done better, the reason why she is happy. Emily is all that..But then she is the reason for negative things as well. Emily makes her soft, makes her loose focus on tasks at hand, makes her sad when Emily is upset about things, makes her scared and so makes her ran away..And Emily is ALL THAT.

"You looked like you're about to pee on your knickers.." Effy commented, smirking at her panicky state. She hated looking like a tit right now. But the thought of the twins on the way over to The Warmth makes her feel like a preschooler who needed to go to the loo and about to cry.

"Eff, I think I should go somewhere.." Naomi made a move to stand when Effy is just in time to hold her wrist and pull her to sit down.

"Ain't gonna happen sweetie, it's time to face the music" And then the door to the shop opened and there goes Katie followed by Emily not yet in sight.

"Hey, bitches!" Katie said as if it is the best way to address the two of them. Naomi looked over to an approaching Emily..the inexisting wind blew her red locks (just like a pathetic romantic movie) and then she saw heaven..ok, that's just overly described. But Emily is an angel and so Naomi is in the heaven with the song sang on churches playing in her head Hallelujah!..

"Nai, Katie and I needs to finish something inside the office. You two familiarize with each other. We'll just be a while" Effy said looking at her and Emily while Katie walk over to the office. Naomi wasn't listening to what her bestfriend said, she is busy finding words to constract a coherent sentence because right now she lost herself in the face of Emily. She didn't even noticed how long she has been staring until Emily clears her throat, she jumped looked anywhere but the redhead. God! she really did missed Emily. And looking at her now minus the cute little fats on the cheeks and neck she really is beautiful. Way more beautiful than the last time she had seen her. Skinnier body did suit her.

"So aren't you going to offer me coffee?" Emily inquire with little glimpse of amusement in the eyes.

"Oh..yeah..ahmm..yes..so, what do you want, Miss Fitch. Coffees in the house" Emily smiled to that, and Naomi's stomach ache with butterflies. Never in her life did she felt that weak in the knees just because of a smile in years. When Emily left she felt her world crashed down. Given the fact that the separation was not a good one. No goodbyes, no exchange of contacts, nothing. The only time she'd know Emily is doing well are the times that Katie or Effy drop some tiny bit of information.

They sat down on a table near the glass window while waiting for the coffees to be served. "So..Effy said you're going to get married. I think that's a good news." Naomi started trying to sound casual about the information which about to make a her burst into tears three hours earlier. Hearing herself say Emily is getting married brings back the constricting feeling on her chest.

"Oh yeah. I am, I actually wanted to tell you personally, you know, given that you are a friend and all" Emily said cheerily, Naomi felt her heart deflate at the thought that Emily is so happy about it. "Well, of course Emily is happy..she wouldn't make a decision that she isn't happy about in the first place" Naomi thought bitterly. God this is so hard!..

"Tell me about it.." Naomi smile, trying to hide the sadness that she isn't making this easy for her.

"We met at uni. His name is Derek..well, we kind of became friends and then everything started there. He's nice and caring and the next thing I know we are getting married!.." Emily stated with smile on her face. Fuck him! Naomi thought.

"So why getting married all of a sudden?..I mean Effy said you were just together for five months..do you think that would be enough to you know..be together forever..i mean getting married is forever right?..even though there's divorce and all but still you wanted forever with that person..and well..it is not that I'm trying to doubt him being you know.."

"I know Naomi.." Emily laughs at her word vomit. "It's just that, I don't know..I just..I wanted to be happy I guess..and he makes me happy..so yeah" Emily smiled but it doesn't convince her. She knew in her heart she can make Emily happier, no happiest. Because now she is ready.

"Well, i guess that makes it reasonable.." She wanted to tell her. "Emily?"

"Yes Naomi?" Emily ask with smile on her face.

"Emily...I..Ems I'm..ahmm..nothing..just congratulations that's all."  
Fuck Naomi. She adds with her mind.

Emily looks at her eyes, brown ones trying to read the words unsaid from the blues. After a while,she smiled and said "Thanks Naoms!"

I such a looser! Naomi thought and smiled at Emily..

**Well, I hope Emily's reason for marrying is enough..or is it really the reason?**

**Thank you for reading..**

**Rock on! *smile!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am sorry for the so very late update. I just had so much going on my life right now both work and personal. And as you all should know I just gone into heartbreak. Details is not to be included in here for it is too fresh and anyways it is a fair uninteresting story so why do we just leave it in there and forget about the fuck ups and focus in this story.**

**And since my heart is sick right now, I'd like to inform you all that I have a new story coming up. But because I am a beginner. I'd leave to you the privilege of choice on whether or not I'd be putting that said story here. I am not usually this considerate but then I have no idea about my skills being a writer. My reader means the world to me right now. And I just thought I needed far more distraction than I can handle. So I am writing two stories at a time. That would totally take my mind of the woman who shattered my POOR HEART *lonely poor heart***

**I am sorry as well for being a bitch about the naomily interaction. Just because I am crashed right now, Naomi's heart is to crashed as well. But then I am the writer so yeah!. LOL.. I might find it hard to get my touch in this because I got lost on my track with this story and I needed to find my way back on where exactly I want this story to go. So please forgive me?**

**But then here goes your update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys Rocks!**

Chapter 4: What Can I Do To Make You Feel This?

Naomi is getting anxious every day. She hasn't made anything concrete yet to be able to make Emily realize the massive truth that they are meant to be for each other. There are times that she caught her staring and she'd take advantage of staring back and pour out her feelings to every stare. She would sometimes accidentally touch her and feel that it makes Emily's skin sing out to her touches. She's sometimes talk to her and every word the redhead say are things that make her heart jump with joy. They sometimes hung out, and it makes everything feels so right. Emily would make it a point they are together every time the group gone out. Emily never takes Derek with her when Naomi will be there.

Sure she met the infamous Derek once and it gone crazy for her. She got drunk the whole night and doesn't even remember everything the morning after she woke up on Effy's bedroom. Effy being Effy, never told her what exactly happened that night and until now she never knew what really happened. Everything that Emily does might mean something to her but that doesn't assure her that it means anything to Emily as well. She might have been just imagining things and puts meaning to every single touches, words and stares and then realize that all of it is just hallucinations of her high with the overwhelming love she feels for her.

Maybe Emily is really not meant for her. Maybe Emily is supposed to be happy with someone else, some guy named Derek. Maybe her real happiness is to be alone in this world, not being with Emily. Or else meeting someone else, someone who can love her and make her happy but not make her heart leapt, or make her knees weak, or make her feel complete…sounds terrible!

"Hi...Can I buy some flowers, please?...It's for someone special…and I want it to be special as well.." Naomi smiled to the woman behind the counter of flower shop she drove into. After deliberating herself on what will be her first step on a massive battle on winning Emily back she decided on starting it with flowers. She thought that lilies are nice move because of its meaning "dare to love". She knows this is crazy and she's putting everything on the line. But she has no other choice, seven days from now the redhead is getting married and that will be the day she'll loose her heart. She doesn't want to lose her because she is her happiness and she's never going to be happy with anyone else.

"What kind of flowers you would want, love?" the woman asked her smiling bashfully to her.

"I would want lilies please…in your most special arrangement." She said while looking for her wallet inside her bag.

"Alright, love. You got a really good taste, I'm sure this person will be really happy… We can also deliver your flowers for this special person if you'd like. "The woman said without taking her smile to her face. _She's really nice_ Naomi thought.

"That'd be a great idea. How much for the flowers and delivery…?"

She left the shop with smiles in her face. She hoped to God Emily will appreciate the flowers. The last thing she wanted was to mess her first step up. No one thought her how to do these things right. She never had done this before. Course she never did, because she's never been into any serious relationships before. Most of them are just physical; some lasted for few months, three months in maximum. She can't even call them serious because come on who would call a three-month relationship a serious relationship?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Something's ringing… Is that her phone?...Oh yes it is her phone.

She picks her phone up from the table on her side. She's been typing away the whole afternoon she hasn't even eaten any meal at all. Why does she have to be so engross on her work she always forget to live.

"Hello?.." She said absentmindedly on her phone barely checked who is on the other line.

"Thank you for the flowers…they are lovely" a certain husky voice says on the other end of the line and her heart jumped with joy on hearing the voice she longs to hear every morning of her every day of her life.

"H-hey!...You are very very welcome!" she said with a smile as wide as the ocean. Her heart is hammering in her chest it wanted to shout _ ILOVEYOU_… Oh poor heart.

"What is it for anyway?" Emily asked her in a few beat. "Is today a special day? 'cause I am sorry I can't remember anything for that matter"

"Oh no, no. It's just that I wanted to give you something, you know. I was driving down this morning for a coffee and I saw this nice flower shop and I thought about you and so I bought you…ahmm…lilies…and it's nice to know you like them!" _Really, Campbell? That's the best you've got?_ She hasn't thought about a better reason before sending them. _Smmooothhh!_

"Oh...Well, thank you so much I guess" Emily is smiling on her phone she can feel it. _Oh my god, I am making her smile!_ "Listen, I have to hang up now. Derek will be here any minute and we have something to fix with the wedding and all. I just call to say thank you."

"Oh yes…of course…" her heart deflates on hearing his name and the wedding. "You are welcome…again" she tried to make her voice happier.

"Yeah…okay then…I'll see you around Naoms. Bye!" then she's gone.

_I will see you around, Ems_ she thought. She never knew why but it made her sad hanging up. Some minutes earlier she is happy, now she is sadder than a single lonely tomato in a basket.

Oh well tomorrow is another day. As a song says "Breathe for Love tomorrow"

**There you go! *smile***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I've never done this before. I'm talking about writing a smut scene, But anyways, it would be very much appreciated if you will review this one and tell me if it sucks. I will take it as a greater compliment if you tell me I'm terrible of picturing out a sex scene.**

**I was just trying to make us all happy by putting up the two girls on well..hmm..compromising position? LOL..but then if you don't want to review, it will be okay...just at least read it? *shyness***

**Thanks again to those who still read this story..my heart goes to you!. *kisses***

**Disclaimer: Skins is not mine and so are the characters...**

. . . . .

Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams…are Made of This

"So you want to come in for a while?" Emily asked her with a glint in her eyes. She looked so beautiful in Naomi's eyes under the lights of the front porch of the house. The cold late night breeze sent shiver down Naomi's skin and the mere sound of Emily's husky voice made it more difficult to stop the goose bumps forming in her body. She never wanted to leave so she agreed to come inside. She's afraid that Derek might be in but there's no stopping her from wanting Emily near. And she doesn't want to go home just yet.

"Derek is not home. He's staying at his friend's place so I got the whole house by myself tonight." As if Emily could read the questions bubbling inside her head. She can't help but grin at the idea that Emily will be just hers even for a little while. "So what do you want? Coffee..tea…water, perhaps?" she heard the redhead calling at her from the kitchen. She made herself comfortable in the living room seated at the black leather sofa.

"Water is fine, thank you!" She said in a louder volume to be able to sound comprehendible to the other girl. Not so long after Emily emerged from the kitchen holding the glass of water for her and a cup of tea for herself and sit by her side. Naomi drunk almost half of the content of the glass, thankful for choosing water rather than tea for it cleared her dry throat. The mere idea of her and Emily alone inside the house makes her stomach ached with butterflies. She can't take the tension and she knew there is only one thing she wanted to do now. And that is to hold Emily and kiss the life out of her. She'd been wondering how it would feel like if she'd have the chance to hold the brown-eyed beauty in front of her for the rest of her life. There is only one thing Naomi wanted for her future and that is Emily. And now that she's getting married. The only thing that matters to her will be gone. She wanted to tell her right here; right now that Emily is the only one she wanted.

She cleared her throat and checked her heart rate. She can do this…

"Emily, I need to tell you something…Emily I…" She doesn't have the chance to finish what she's going to say because by now Emily's finger is on top of her lips shushing her.

"Shhh…Don't say anything Naoms…stop thinking too much. I just want you here, and there's nothing to talk about. Shut up and do as I say. You heard me?" Naomi is too lost for words. She's quite shocked at what the redhead said and wonders if she is being serious. In a matter of minutes Emily's demeanor has changed. From being so friendly she became commanding and she felt a small hint of fear. She can't understand why all of a sudden Emily sounds angry but she nodded in spite of herself.

"Good…I want you sit back and relax and…don't speak" Emily's eyes turned darker than the usual. Then suddenly Naomi became aware of what is going on. She felt excited and frightened at the same time. She can't understand why Emily is acting this way but she doesn't want to complain. This is the woman she loves and no matter what she tells her to do she will gladly obey.

"Do you want me, Naoms?" Emily husked while standing in front of her. _God that voice!_ She thought out loud. She closed her eyes at the much huskier than usual voice and she thought this might be what Emily sounded like when she is turned on. She nodded again not being able to form any word with the lump in her throat. The water that sooths it moments ago is now but a dream. After the satisfaction of seeing her nod her head in surrender, the redhead picked the remote on top of the center table and turned on the stereo with the song _gravity _by sara bareilles playing on the background.

"Alright then…watch me…" _Oh shit! You can't be fucking serious._ Naomi thought feeling a pool of wetness inside her pants being certain of what is going happen next and with that Emily is slowly opening the buttons of her blouse one by one, starting from the top down to the last one, dancing slowly in tune with the music. She wanted to reach out and rip the buttons but by the look in the redhead's dark eyes she thought she'd rather enjoy the slow performance. She blinked a few times then ran her blue eyes up and down the body swaying in front of her. She felt like hyperventilating right there and then, this is not the first time she had seen sexy body, she had seen few more actually. But Emily is one of a kind adding up to the fact that she is head over heels for her and that body slowly being rip bare in front of her is a total HEAVEN in it.

"Emily…" She managed to breathe out now that Emily is only in her black sexy lingerie. "God…you're so fucking hot!" She said aware of the flood forming in her center. Emily smiled sexily approaching the blonde as if a predator going for a kill. She slowly placed her legs between Naomi's in the sofa, sitting with such seduction and straddling her. She stared at the blonde then whispered. "Tell me you want me…"

"I want you, Ems!" Naomi tried to touch her faced but Emily stopped her with both hands rocking back and forth on top of Naomi's leg breathing raggedly, Naomi felt the need to touch her but never said anything. This moment is so perfect she never wanted it to end. Emily bit her lip while going on faster and she feels the wetness between Emily's knickers and her pants. "Fuck!" She can't help it anymore.

"Fuck me Naomi, like there's no tomorrow. I want you so much I can't take it anymore." And with that Naomi kissed her. The kiss was hard and fervent, she feels like crying. Naomi never wanted to stop but the need for air is so big they have to let go. Naomi stared at the equally dark and lustful eyes, she held Emily's face and kissed her fully, this time slower and hungrier. She roamed the redhead's neck, licking, sucking, and biting. Her hands touching every skin because she had to, she's got to feel Emily. She reach for her breasts and cupped them with both hands making the redhead straightened her back and pushed herself more onto Naomi.

"Take it off now, I want to feel you" Naomi growled which made Emily complied faster than she intended. The bra that had been covering Emily's breasts is now around Naomi's neck in a matter of seconds. Emily smirked pulling the blonde using the bra, asking for a kiss so sexy Naomi is about to explode. They kiss more taking their time, Emily sucking her tongue and biting her lips. _God Emily is fucking aggressive_ she thought. That gave her the confidence to make a move and push the redhead slowly on the sofa to be able to be on top. Emily waited smiling at her, lying with arms raised on either side. Naomi wanted to kiss her perfect lips because she need to. She needed to breathe her in…

Then…

_Bang!_

"What the Fu…!" Naomi fell on the bed taking the blanket with her. She blinked a few times and then…"What the fuckity-fucking-fuck!" She twisted and turned getting rid of the blanket which in her annoyance tangled in her body. She needed to know who the fuck woke her from her perfectly kinky dream. _Oh fuck!_ Just a fucking dream! Her Emily induced sex is all but a cunting dream! She rushed on to the stairs punching the air in total annoyance. She have to knock the living daylight out of that person who made that loud bang, woke her up and stopped her from eating Emily alive.

"What the fuck is that!" she said in anger on her way down the stairs. Naomi can't believe her eyes. Down on the floor is her black drum set, with parts scattered everywhere, broken and in pieces.

"Im sorry…I was just trying to hit a few beats on your drums. I think I got carried away" Effy said shrugging.

"Oh my fucking God!" Naomi screamed running and chasing her best friend who's already making a bee line towards the kitchen saving her dear life…

"You fucking twat!..."

. . . . .

**Shite this is crazy...Rock on everyone!. **


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Angst!**

**DISCLAIMER: SKINS not mine...characters not mine...NAOMILY so not mine.**

...

Chapter 6: The Pain of Letting Go

Music pumping loud and she feels the heat burning through her skin. She's totally out of it and she feels like swimming beyond the mass of bodies dancing to the beat. Naomi is waiting and pretending, she dance dance and dance until she felt numb. She's not stupid, the truth is she is one of the smartest in class before. She's not ugly, for she is aware of the hungry eyes boring into her being on the dancefloor. She is not blind, even though her eyes are shut she knows she seeing her. With her mind, with her heart, and with her soul. Emily, the very reason why she is waiting and pretending. But she knows it will never happen. She will never make it to her. So she has to move. It is now or never she's got have her.

She opened her eyes slowly and look around. People are busy with their own business. She caught some of them sending lustful gaze her way, girls and boys. Why blame them? This is the proper place to make brave moves. Whenever people are afraid to admit to themselves that they needed someone they find this kind of place to hide their loneliness. And do some brave stuff just to pretend that they are wanted and so they are wanting. Naomi knew she's got to drink and be high just so she can hide her fear. Fear of facing Emily and telling her everything she feels inside. So she's got to be drunk, numb and high.

Coward...that's the best word to describe her. A runner, and now she knew she is running. But she's got to stand still and wait. Because sitting in the table is her Emily with that guy Derek. The one that has the right to claim her. Her heart is aching again by the mere thought that she can't have Emily. But she has to fight at least, because once in her lifetime Emily was hers. And she's got to do something to claim her back. For her life will never be the same again. She walked back to the table pretending to ignore the flirty touches of Derek in Emily's skin. She wants to rip his arm off, or better yet his head. And roll it down on the dancefloor where people will step on it and kick it.

She smiled at Effy and sit beside her friend facing the couple. This is their last night out before Emily's wedding the day after tomorrow. Cook insisted that they go out first just to savor the redhead's "last days of freedom" as he call it. "Enjoying your night Nai?" Effy asked her with a smirk in place, she wants to hit her. "Yeah, some night it is!" she said casually drinking her beer. "Of course, this is a celebration...right Em?" Effy looked at Emily still having that same mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, and I am enjoying myself actually...aren't you babe?" Emily touched Derek's face and Naomi wants to scream. She drunk her bottle again trying to down it in one go.

"Of course babes..." Derek smiled "Listen, I just have to make a phone call. Will it be alright if I go somewhere without loud music so I can talk to my boss? This will only be a while."

"Okay...I'll be right here." Naomi wanted to rejoice. She looked over to Effy trying to convey the unspoken word "fuck off". With that the brunnette stand up and announce she needs to use the loo. That left her and Emily alone sitting on the table. She drunk her beer again and try to focus on task at hand - talk to Emily.

"Aren't you got so much to drink already, Naoms? You might find it hard to stand up if you continue drinking that beer like water..." the redhead smiled at her.

"It's ok, I can still manage." She said confidently, the truth is she just couldn't find anything to sooth her drying throat. She's fidgeting with the bottle in her hand. She's nervous more than ever and she feels Emily's eyes boring into her but pretended she's busy observing her beer bottle.

"Problem, Naomi?..." the redhead asked her after a while with confusion in her voice.

"Nothing...why would there be any problem?" She keeps on drinking the alcohol its burning her throat cleared her throat then started with.

"Ems...can we talk?" very lame Campbell she thought.

"We already are talking Naomi.." Emily snorts at her lame start.

"Yeah I know but there's this important thing I wanted to tell you and I feel like you have to know it, you know...if you know what I mean" She said nervously. She knew this wouldn't be easy. If someone will tell her how to do this thing properly she'd make sure to write it down on a piece of paper so she'd be prepared but then that's crazy. Because then again Love Stuff is not something anyone can be prepared of.

"Ems, why do you have to marry him?" She looked straight into the redheads eyes and try to read every single truth in it. Emily stared at her for a while and said: "Because I love him, Naomi." She died right there and then.

"If I tell you I Love You. Will you still marry him?" Now she said it.

"Please don't..." There's sadness in her husky voice.

"Why?..." She needs to hear it.

"Because I don't want you to love me. I am getting married and he loves me Naomi. You shouldn't be telling me those things two days before my wedding. If you really feel that way, you should have done something about it before. But you didn't."

"Because I thought I don't deserve you. You were amazing Emily and I am fucked up! I was afraid I might hurt you. But I waited, I waited for you to return. I fixed myself while you were away. Because I missed you. And life without you is a waste. I never realized that when we were in college. Because I was always scared." Tears are now building in her eyes.

"If you really do love me you have to let go. I know it sound cliche'd but Naoms, this is me now...Derek loves me and he's not afraid to say it before. He also waited. He waited 'till I got over you. And he means so much to me." it hurts hearing it straight so she tried to build herself up.

"I understand. It's just that I have to tell you because you deserve to know. And I deserve a good fight, I feel bad that the timing was not right. I regret the moment I let you go so I thought I have to win you back. I'm sorry I have to act this way or that way before. But please remember I will always love you Emily..."

She sees them in her eyes...fear, anguish, sadness. That moment she sees the truth...she had lost Emily. And her heart dissolved in the mass of emotions built up in her body. Tears run down her face. She didn't stop them because Emily got to see her pain.

"Im sorry Naomi." And that's the last time her heart lived in sync with her body. "I wouldn't want everything to be this way. You had your chance...please stop crying." Emily's hands touched her face to wipe the tears away. She leaned in to the touched, she missed them.

"Remember when I said I Love You?...You said we're not meant for each other. that it won't work out. You said I'm just your friend. You said that it is for the better. And I believed you, I always believe in you Naoms. And you are right. We better stay as friends. I will always be your friend..." Emily smiled at her.

"I lied..." She whispered. But caught her breath. She's got to be strong. Emily doesn't want to be loved by her. It fucking hurts that she choose him "I wish you happiness Ems." That moment will mark her life. She is bound to break so she held Emily's hands, rub her thumbs in them...she looked at those honest brown eyes. She just have to remember them.

"Naomi please don't be like that. I can't look at you like that. You deserve better." Emily's eyes are welled up as well. Naomi can't bear to see her sad so she smiled to assure her that everything is alright.

"It's okay Ems, I can manage as long as you are happy. Promise me you will be happy..." She stood up, walked like a ghost between the mass of people bumping at her. But she's too numb to feel. The pain might have been the reason. Emily will be happy that's what matters.

She exited the club and walked straight ahead. She doesn't know where to go. The road is too long for her now, she felt lost. Not lost like not being able to find her way home. But lost being not able to find her heart's home. She was too consume with her feelings for Emily. That she never realize her life depended on it. She'd never felt so lonely. So she walked away because that's what left for her.

Then morning light shines so bright it burned her eyelids. Naomi opened them slowly feeling the pain in them. She can't remember what time she fell asleep last night. All that she remember is the pain, nothing else. She stood up and entered her bathroom. She took a shower to take away the smell of last night's alcohol. She touched her chest and feels her heartbeat, she feels empty. And the waterfall just adding up to the her downcast. She turned it off and wrap the towel in her body. She wore her favorite pig shirt believing it will uplift her spirit. She used to wear it before whenever she feels upset or depress and the fabric comforted her. But today it wasn't the same.

She smells coffee brewing in the kitchen, wondering if Effy did sleep in last night. "Morning Eff" She said. "I see you are enjoying going in and out of my place with no warning."

"I just delivered your new drum set in exchange of the one I accidently broke. And I knew you need a friend right now. Hence, I am here."

"Well that's so sweet of you Miss Stonem. And please the way you broke my drum set was no accident!" She grin remembering that day she chased Effy around the house, never stopping until she surrendered and promised to replace the damn thing.

"Emily acted weirdly last night after she told me you've gone home. She got drunk the whole night and gone completely off her tits. What did you do Nai?"

"I told her the magic words..." she smiled trying to hide the pain away.

"Please don't tell me it gone out of hand"...

"She doesn't want me Eff. I lost her, I wish I never said those words. But I know I wanted to...I needed to." tears are now falling from her eyes again. "Fuck sake, not again!" she wipe her cheeks but tears continously flowing on it. And Effy held her in an embrace. Thats when she lost it, she sob her heart out.

"Its okay Nai,..shhh..its okay.."

She knew she'll never be okay...

**This is really part of the story...please don't hate me.**

**Everything will be alright eventually...so let's breathe in and out.**

**RockOn everyone!. *smiles***


End file.
